


Boo to You, Happy Howl-o-Ween

by Tomoka0013



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Ahegao, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Begging, Biting, Breasts, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crying, Cryowolf, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fever, Fondling, Grinding, Intense, Kemonomimi, Kissing, Knotting, Large Cock, Loud Sex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Temperature Play, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: Strap yourselves in for a Halloween Spooktacular! Werewolf!Bi-Han (Sub-Zero) x F!Reader“Báixióng (Polar Bear)? You’re home early,” you start, looking up at him while pausing the show, “wh-what’s wrong? Are you feeling ok?” you ask, the concern evident in your voice. The cryomancer’s face is flushed as if he had a fever, his eyes look wild and unfocused, you untangle yourself from the blanket and scramble to your feet as you notice him swaying in place. You try your best to steady him as he begins to pant, his breathing fast and labored while sweat drips down his brow. “What the hell,” you start, and you jerk your hand away in shock as your usually frigid cryomancer feels like he’s on fire but the unmistakable chill of Sub-Zero’s cold still permeates the air around him. “Shit you’re burning up! We better get you in bed,” you exclaim before gnawing on your lip with worry as you try your best to help Bi-Han to your shared bed.The cryomancer all but collapses into bed before murmuring, “run,” as his body goes slack and he succumbs to his fevered exhaustion.
Relationships: Bi-Han/You, Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/You, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)/Reader, Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s), Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/You, Sub-Zero | Bi-Han/You, Werewolf!Bi-Han/You, Werewolf!Sub-Zero/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Boo to You, Happy Howl-o-Ween

You flop down on the couch after finally putting away the last of the clean laundry, looking forward to spending the rest of the chilly day relaxing on the couch. You wrap yourself up in a soft, fluffy electric blanket before browsing Netflix, trying to find something to keep your attention off wondering how Bi-Han’s mission was going. It wasn’t a particularly dangerous mission he was away on for a change, just a simple heist, but he had to travel all the way to Hong Kong so you aren’t expecting him back for two or three more days at the earliest. Finally, you settle on a historical romantic drama your coworkers have all been urging you to watch with them, you curl up comfortably on the couch easily finding yourself lost in the story. So much so that you don’t even notice the door opening, nor do you hear Bi-Han’s heavy footfalls in the entrance way, you do however notice the chill in your air as you reflexively wrap the blanket tighter around your shoulders. The cryomancer stumbles into the kitchen and drains glass after glass of water before shakily making his way to the living room.

“Báixióng (Polar Bear)? You’re home early,” you start, looking up at him while pausing the show, “wh-what’s wrong? Are you feeling ok?” you ask, the concern evident in your voice. The cryomancer’s face is flushed as if he had a fever, his eyes look wild and unfocused, you untangle yourself from the blanket and scramble to your feet as you notice him swaying in place. You try your best to steady him as he begins to pant, his breathing fast and labored while sweat drips down his brow. “What the hell,” you start, and you jerk your hand away in shock as your usually frigid cryomancer feels like he’s on fire but the unmistakable chill of Sub-Zero’s cold still permeates the air around him. “Shit you’re burning up! We better get you in bed,” you exclaim before gnawing on your lip with worry as you try your best to help Bi-Han to your shared bed. 

The cryomancer all but collapses into bed before murmuring, “run,” as his body goes slack and he succumbs to his fevered exhaustion. 

You stare at him for a moment in complete shock before your instincts kick in, you head to the bathroom and grab a washcloth, it seemed so foreign to you as you turn the tap to cold and soak the washcloth. You’ve never seen Bi-Han get sick, not even the sniffles let alone a fever like this, you didn’t even realize cryomancers could get fevers and it had you panicking. You frantically wring the washcloth out as you hurry back into the bedroom, you sit gingerly on the side of the bed next to Bi-Han’s panting body. You dab the sweat from his brow, before doing a double take as you smooth the hair from his brow, perplexed by the white strands interwoven in jet-black hair. _Has Bi-Han always had white hairs_ , you wonder to yourself before draping the cloth over his forehead and reaching for your phone, _I guess I can tease him about going grey early,_ you laugh nervously to yourself before you take a deep breath and pull up your contact list. 

The phone rings for what seems like forever before the deep voice picks up “Y/N? Is that you?” 

“Ugh! Finally, Liang! What took you so long!? You know damn well Bi-Han wouldn’t let me call you unless there was some sort of emergency, he’s… he’s,” the words tumble from you lips in a frantic, jumbled mess as you berate your boyfriend’s younger brother. 

“Slow down Y/N, you aren’t making any sense. What is it? What’s going on? Is gēgē (big brother) ok?” Kuai Liang asks, his usually calm and collected voice starting to betray some of his unease. 

“I-I don’t know! I wasn’t expecting him to be back from Hong Kong yet, but he just got home. He’s burning up! He nearly passed out, but I managed to get him to bed before he did, but now he’s just lying there. His breathing is so hard and shallow, he-he’s so hot,” your voice catches on your words as you fight back the urge to cry. 

The younger cryomancer pauses to glace at the calendar hanging on his wall noticing that tonight was supposed to be a full moon, “shit,” he mutters barely audibly. “Listen to me carefully Y/N, he’s going to be fine in a few days, but you need to leave before nightfall. Go to a friend’s house, or a hotel or anything, but you need to get out of there. Now,” he commands sternly, the tone of his voice sending a shiver of fear running down your spine. 

“I can’t leave him! Are you crazy?! He’s sick! Are you even listening to me? He needs a doctor Liang. Can’t you send someone over from the temple? Someone who preferably knows what a cryomancer is? It’s not exactly like I can call an ambulance and have Bi-Han admitted as a normal patient,” you blink back your tears as you head to the kitchen to get some ice from the freezer. 

“Don’t argue with me,” Liang barks out gruffly, “ _I_ will be over as soon as I can, but you better be long gone by then! I mean it.” 

You let out a frustrated cry as you pull the ice tray from the freezer, “you’re both so damn domineering! I listen to Bi-Han because I _want_ to Liang, I don’t have to do shit for you. You don’t own me,” you growl at him before hanging up on the younger cryomancer, his voice frantically calling your name to reason with you as the line goes dead and you turn to head back upstairs with the ice. 

Bi-Han’s brows are knitted together in a grimace of pain and his mouth hangs open as he pants, you swear his incisors look longer and sharper than usual, “q-qīn,” he groans softly as the soothing cold of the now ice filled washcloth reaches his forehead. 

“Báixióng,” you call his pet name softly as you pull your thick comforter over him, hoping the added heat will help break his fever. You frown knowing how much he dislikes being warm, let alone hot but you aren’t a cryomancer, you can’t just fill the bathtub with ice cubes and just throw him in there effortlessly like he could. Nor did you have a frigid body you could wrap around his like he could when you were sick with a fever, this is the only thing you can do to help so it will have to do. You climb into bed next to him, hoping your body will help regulate his temperature a little as you soothingly stroke his soaked hair in an attempt to comfort and soothe the cryomancer.

A few hours pass, it’s well past nightfall now and still no sign from Kuai Liang and things with Bi-Han have only grown worse, you must have fallen asleep next to him at some point while trying to keep a close eye on Bi-Han whose thrashing and animalistic growls rouse you from your slumber. You can’t help but be terrified at the sight, this wasn’t just your typical cold or flu. Bi-Han was in real pain, it almost seemed like… _no, get a hold of yourself Y/N, monsters aren’t real…cryomancers and gods are apparently real, but not monsters, that’s just stupid. He probably just got injured on his mission and it’s infected, once he calms down, I need to check him._ You try and reassure yourself as your blood runs cold at the sound of a low, menacing howl like sound echoing throughout your bedroom. “It-it’s just Mrs. Fong’s dog,” you whisper to yourself knowing full well your neighbor’s tiny Pekingese was incapable of making such a sound. You let out a startled cry as you’re suddenly pulled from your side of the bed and you find yourself under the cryomancer, Bi-Han’s strong, heavy body caging you beneath him, his sharp canines flashing as a beam of moonlight illuminates his wild, feral looking face. 

“I thought I told you to run,” his deep voice growls out as he buries his nose in the crook of your neck, snuffling roughly at your exposed flesh. “Fuck,” Bi-Han groans as he inhales your scent deeply, hands already groping for your heaving breasts.

“B-bi-Han?” you ask in a shaky voice, almost dumbfounded as you feel his sharper than usual teeth scraping at your throat. You can’t help but whimper needily as he grinds his hard cock against you, everything feels so wrong, his body still feels hot and feverish baring down on you, but the cold pouring off him makes you light headed. “W-we can’t, you’re sick, you have a fever! You need sleep, not sex!” you attempt to reason with the cryomancer as you try in vain to push him off of you. 

“Oh, I’m not sick qīn, this happens every couple of months, I’m just usually better about timing my missions so that I’ll be away from you when I get like this,” he pulls up from you neck to look at your pale, worried face. His ice-blue eyes seem to glow in the moonlight and swear you see something twitching on the top of his head out of the corner of your eye. He rolls his hips against yours again and you gasp at the sensation, “ah well, nothing we can do about it now my foolish Xiǎohóngmào (Little Red Riding Hood). Be a good girl for me Y/N or I’ll have to gobble you up whole,” he purrs before easing off you just enough to pull his top off. 

No matter how many times you see it, the sight of the cryomancer’s flawless body never fails to cause moisture to pool in between your legs and leave your mouth feeling uncomfortably dry. This time however, you nearly shriek as you notice Bi-Han’s hair is no longer black, but snow white with a fluffy pair of icy white ears sticking out from Bi-Han’s disheveled undercut. “What on earth?!” you manage to cry out as your body shakes with fear. 

“What? You didn’t realize you were fucking the big bad wolf and not the huntsman,” he tilts his head and asks, before shooting you a sinful grin, his long, pointed teeth once again highlighted by the moonlight. You’re torn between feeling turned on and like you should be fighting for your life. His clawed fingers rip through your shirt and bra with ease as he begins to fondle your chest roughly, his ears twitching intently.

You can’t help but moan softly as he squeezes your breasts, his thumb brushing over your nipple briefly before rolling the bud experimentally between his claws. “B-bi-Han, come on, this-this isn’t funny, let me up,” you squirm beneath him to no avail, sometimes having a boyfriend who was a foot taller and nearly 75lbs heavier than you are is a disadvantage as you can’t even begin to budge him. You inhale softly as his calloused hands close around your full, perky breasts, jiggling them slightly before pressing them together and giving them a rough squeeze. You can feel your breath quicken as heat pools in your lower belly while you shamelessly lean into his touch.

“This is your fault qīn, I told you to get out while you could, even my little brother warned you to leave. You didn’t listen to either of us though so, now you can be a good girl and let me fuck you, or I’ll go out and find someone who will, but one way or another I’m not suffering through another excruciating, miserable rut without relief,” he grits the words out almost painfully before his searing mouth finds your neck again. His unnaturally hot tongue licks a thick stripe along your delicate flesh, Bi-Han’s hands never ceasing their squeezing and fondling. The cryomancer rolls your breast around, pressing his heated palm flat against it before rolling your neglected nipple between his rough thumb and forefinger.

_Rut?_ you think to yourself desperately trying to wrack your brain for any long-forgotten knowledge that might make what Bi-Han was telling you seem logical. Your useless brain draws a blank for a few moments before the revelation finally dawns on you, _mating season, Bi-Han needs to mate **me** ,_ you think to yourself as your pussy throbs at the thought and your hips arch instinctively up against the cryomancer. “It feels funny though, wrong…you should be cold. The air is still cold around you, but your body feels sweltering, almost uncomfortably so,” you whisper to him as you thread your fingers into his short white locks. You can’t resist your desire to stroke those impossibly soft looking ears and practically squeal in delight as your fingers brush over them and you discover they’re even silkier and fluffier than they look. 

“So, you’re going to behave for me and let me have my way right qīn,” Bi-Han asks before making a pleased noise in the back of this throat as your fingers find his ears. A noise he quickly tries to stifle by sucking your nipple and half your ample breast into his searing hot mouth. 

_Fuck that feels good, shit, why does he smell so good? Has he always smelled so good? Fuck, it’s way too hot in here,_ you just whine as his skilled tongue lavishes your nipple with attention. You push your pants down hastily with your free hand, needing to be rid of the constricting material, the heat coming off of Bi-Han’s exposed skin feeling too oppressive to bare any longer. 

The cryomancer pulls away from your tit with a loud pop before licking and nipping his way over to eagerly stuff the other into his waiting mouth, pulling a pleasured gasp from you as his sharp teeth close around the tender bud. He tugs lightly, but not enough to be painful as his claws skim lightly across the folds of your now exposed pussy. “That’s my good Xiǎohóngmào, you’re so nice and wet for me already,” he praises you pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along your chest and neck before his lips are on yours and he hastily presses a clawed finger inside your dripping entrance. 

Your loud moan is swallowed up by his demanding mouth as his finger curls inside your wet opening, wriggling around aggressively, Bi-Han clearly not being mindful of his claws. Your whimper of slight pain alerts the werewolf and he reluctantly slows down his actions. A soft cry falls from your lips caused by the contrast of his aggressive mouth and his now meticulous restraint as a second finger slowly sinks inside your quivering hole. Your hips buck tentatively against his fingers, trying to driver them deeper inside you as his tongue plunges into your moist cavern. Your senses are completely invaded by Bi-Han as his tongue curls around yours and he buries his fingers to the hilt inside your increasingly wet pussy. Sub-Zero is all you can see, taste or smell, you moan against his dominating mouth, your own tongue desperate to keep up with the cryomancer’s as his claws tease and lightly scrape against your silky walls. The slight pain only heightens your pleasure as you start to rock your hips shamelessly against his fingers, the heat of Bi-Han’s fevered skin mixed with the never ending cold rolling off his body is quickly becoming more than you can take. You find yourself panting harder than the cryomancer was before as he shimmies out of his pants, you crack your eyes open as you feel something soft and feathery against your leg. You have to fight back the urge to break your kiss and coo in delight as Bi-Han’s bushy tail thumps eagerly against your leg as he nips impatiently at your bottom lip.

Bi-Han finally breaks the kiss as his hot mouth trails down your neck, he sucks softly for a moment, taking another moment to draw your scent into his nostrils while his fingers curl against your sweet spot, he lets out a pleased growl as you want starts to soak his hand. He kisses lower and lower, nipping at your prominent hipbones before leaving you feeling empty and restless as his fingers retreat from your warmth.

You whine and moan softly as you twist your fingers in his soft hair, mindful of his sensitive ears urging him ever so slightly towards your glistening snatch. He grabs your hips and jerks them effortlessly towards his waiting mouth, he rumbles in content as he nudges your wet folds open, burying his face in your cunt his breath ghosting torturously over your pussy. After what seems like an eternity he indulges you at last, his hot, broad tongue running along the entire length of your dripping, quivering mound before repeating the action with torturously slow, steady stokes of his tongue, lapping up your juices. “Nnngh, Sub-Zero,” you mewl his code name softly as you tilt your hips up to give him better access. No sooner had you done so you find yourself tossed on to your stomach like a rag doll, you blink your eyes rapidly in shock.

Bi-Han doesn’t even give you time to get on your hands and knees before he is snarling behind you grinding his cock against your plump ass cheeks. He grabs your ass roughly, manhandling the supple flesh before pulling your cheeks apart. He drapes his entire, heavy body over yours as his cock teases your wet entrance, sliding his velvety head along your slick folds, licking his lips in anticipation as he coats his length in your slick. “I need to be in you, **now** ,” he grits out as though he were in pain, the cryomancer turned werewolf wraps his arms around your hips, pulling them up just enough to start sliding his huge cock inside your waiting hole.

“Oh fuck!” you exclaim as the cryowolf’s cock sinks inside you, his dick feeling even bigger and thicker than usual as your walls stretch and burn slightly trying to accommodate his length. You feel almost drunk from arousal already as you gasp and whine his name as you feel the cryomancer’s thick cock opening you up and filling you inch by inch. You can feel him trembling with restraint as he struggles to retain control of his senses, not wanting to hurt you, he pants softly atop you as he finally buries his cock to the hilt inside your welcoming pussy. It feels good, so good, better than usual even, everything about Bi-Han right now makes you feel like every nerve is alight with desire, the combination of hot and cold exciting you in a new and unusual way. You sigh blissfully as you squeeze your walls around him loving the feeling of him filling you so entirely, “fuck me,” you whisper in a soft, sweet invitation.

“You have no idea how long I’ve needed this,” he groans out in a deep, gravelly voice as he gently pulls out, leaving only the tip of his cock inside your hot, wet snatch. Bi-Han snaps his hips forward, the force of his thrust driving your body into the bed below, he rocks his hips against your ass, humping you with short deep thrusts.

You feel impossibly full and moan in satisfaction as Bi-Han’s cock brushes against your sweet spot as the tip bumps your cervix, you greedily push your hips back as best as this position allows you to, wanting more of that uncomfortably overstuffed sensation. His lengthy torso drapes heavily over your trapped body as he repositions his hands to get a better grip on your hips. Sub-Zero starts fucking you in earnest, driving his cock in and out of your body at an increasingly frantic pace. You whine and wriggle slightly in his grip as you clench around his length trying to pull it even deeper inside you, you let out a startled cry as you feel something swelling at the base of his cock, it felt so big and hard pressing against your opening. “You-you aren’t in all the way?” you pant out trembling in his ironclad grip.

“Not quite, all that’s left is my knot,” Bi-Han’s words come out in labored grunts as the slapping sound of skin on skin echoes in your bedroom. “It might hurt at first, but I know you can be a good girl for me and let me knot you,” he groans as he thrusts deeply inside your fluttering pussy, trying to work the rest of his length inside your tight, little cunt.

Your body shudders hard and you nearly cum then and there when you hear the words ‘good girl’, your eyes flutter closed in pleasure as you nod your head frantically in consent. “Fuck! Yes! Oh please Bi-Han, I’ll be your good girl, you can use me however you want, please, please k-knot me,” you beg him, unsure of what you’re begging him for as you feel your orgasm building as the cryomancer keeps thrusting into you hard and fast. You shout as you feel the his knot catch on the rim of your opening, not quite in yet, it’s too big, it hurts, but you’re so desperate to please Bi-Han and so desperate to have all of him inside you that all you can do is throw your hips back desperately.

Bi-Han lets out an animalistic, bestial growl as your hips collide with his and he’s able to slam the bulbous knot inside your tightly stretched cunt, struggling to finally work it inside with an audible pop.

Your mouth falls open in a high pitched scream, saliva dripping down your chin as your eyes roll back in your head as his knot firmly forcing its way inside your impossibly tight pussy throws your body into the deepest, most intense orgasm of your life. You jerk and spasm underneath his heavy body as pleasure floods and overloads all of your senses. You grip the sheets desperately as you cunt clenches around his thick knot as you can’t stop trembling. Your body pinned in place by his, each one of Bi-Han’s erratic thrusts prolonging the mind-numbing sensation as you’re vaguely aware of each pulse and twitch of the cryowolf’s cock. You whine pitifully as he fucks you into the plush mattress with a complete lack of restraint, you feel like a toy as he pumps his cock in and out of your wet, squelching pussy like a mindless beast. “B-Bi-Haaaaaan,” you shriek as your eyes widen in terror as you feel his knot swelling further inside your tight channel with his impending release, “yo-you’re going to break me!”

He snarls and lets out a low menacing growl his ferocious jaws snapping at your neck as his fingers tighten around your hips with a bruising force and his claws sink into your supple flesh. “You were made for this Y/N, your pussy is so perfect and tight, it’s just begging me to knot you like a filthy little bitch in heat,” he grunts out between his violent thrusts.

“Ah, ah! Please Bi-Han! Pull out! It hurts,” you whimper, embarrassed by how good his werewolf cock feels as the stretch and burn of his nearly fully inflated knot catches on the rim of your entrance and nearly pushes you beyond reason. You feel hot, fat tears roll down your cheeks as he keeps plowing into your sopping cunt. You’ve never felt so incredible before, so impossibly full, you sob as his name falls from your lips in broken pleas as his thick cock and even thicker knot assault every inch of your quivering cunt.

“That’s it, that’s my good girl, tch, tā mā de,” Bi-Han snarls, hips faltering as he desperately fucks into you, driving his dick inside you deeper than ever before, each thrust pounding your cervix open. Every movement grinding his thick knot against your sweet spot, making you dizzy and beside yourself with need as the familiar tingle of your orgasm creeps up once more. The cryowolf lets out a positively inhumane sound, something between a bellow and a growl as his knot finally swells to completion, locking his cock inside your abused hole. His snarling jaws finally clamp down around the juncture where your shoulders meet your neck, reducing his howl to a hushed groan as he paints your insides white with his hot, sticky release.

You scream his name until your voice is hoarse and shaking with exertion as his final onslaught brings you to completion once more. You can’t help but give into your baser instincts and desires as your walls squeeze and massage his knotted cock desperate to milk every drop of cum from the werewolf as your vision goes white. Your eyes roll further back into your skull as your head slumps against the bed, a combination of your tears and saliva soaking the comforter where it lay against your cheek. Your body is wracked with great shudders of your blissful aftermath as your legs jerk and toes curl as you ride out the last waves of pleasure. It feels like Bi-Han won’t ever stop filling your spent cunt full of thick, viscous cum and you don’t ever want him to. You moan weakly as you feel your belly distended against the bed as more and more of the werewolf’s potent cum floods into your waiting womb. The sensation of it causing you to squeeze tightly around his cock, wanting nothing more than to be utterly stuffed full of his hot cum.

Bi-Han’s hips finally still entirely as he finishes emptying his load into your limp body, groaning happily against your neck as he finally feels completely satiated for the first time in months. The cryomancer’s heavy body collapses against yours, ears lying flat with satisfaction as his jaw finally releases your neck. The cryowolf laps apologetically at the weeping, angry mark he left behind while his bushy snow-white tail swishes back and forth with content as he waits for his knot to deflate. “You did such a good job qīn, you took my knot so well, such a good girl,” Bi-Han praises lazily, his voice thick with a sleepy satisfied, pride while he strokes your hair lovingly.

You shiver and tremble beneath him, suddenly chilled to the core as his skin finally seems to return to it’s normal, icy temperature. You can still feel the tickling sensation of his tail brushing against your legs and you bite you lip with renewed desire as you realize this is just the beginning of his rut.


End file.
